Kal-El
Kal-El aka Clark Joseph Kent is an alien superhero and one of the last surviving Kryptonians. Sent away from Krypton as a baby by his parents to Earth, he was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent who adopted and raised him, renaming him Clark Joseph Kent. Growing up, he developed superhuman powers which he kept secret at the urging of his adoptive parents. When Dru-Zod and his followers came to Earth in search of Kal-El, he proudly protected his adopted home from Zod's wrath as a hero who became known as Superman. In the few years since announcing himself to the world, Superman aided in numerous disasters across the world, no matter how big or small; as Clark Kent, he became a reporter at the Daily Planet. During this time, the world was divided on Superman; some people blaming him for the Black Zero Event while others hailed him a god. He soon came into the cross-hairs of Batman, who blamed Superman for the deaths of thousands in Metropolis. Manipulated into conflict against Batman by Lex Luthor, Superman dueled Batman in a fight to the death until Batman realized they were on the same side. Lex then released Doomsday, whom Superman battled alongside Batman and Wonder Woman. In the end, Superman impaled Doomsday with a Kryptonite Spear and was in turn impaled by the creature, with both of them seemingly killed. Superman was subsequently buried in Heroes Park, while Clark was buried in the Smallville Cemetery. After the formation of the Justice League however, Bruce Wayne and Barry Allen worked together to resurrect him with the help of a Mother Box. Biography Early Years Kal-El was born on February 29, 1980, on the distant planet Krypton to Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, the first naturally-born Kryptonian in centuries on a world where children are genetically engineered to be more efficient beings. When Krypton was about to explode, his parents sent him away in a small spaceship to Earth, where Kal-El would look identical to the planet's natives yet develop extraordinary abilities. His ship landed undetected in Smallville, Kansas, where he was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent, a local farming couple who adopted him and her. naming him "Clark" after Martha's maiden name. Clark was accepted into the Weisinger Primary School when he was young. When he was 9 and she 10, his body began to change in a way that would define his life forever. When his super-hearing and X-ray vision first developed and all the noises he could hear manifested at once, it was too much for the young Kryptonian to handle. He ran out of class and into a closet, where he unwittingly used heat vision to heat the doorknob, preventing his teacher from entering. Martha was called to the school, and she helped Clark control his new abilities. When Clark was 13, whilst traveling on a school bus with his class, the bus crashed into a river and he then used his super-strength to push the bus to safety. Several children saw Clark do this, including Lana Lang and Pete Ross, the latter of whom had bullied Clark. Later, at the Kent Farm, Pete's mother confronted Martha and Jonathan, but they defended Clark, claiming there was nothing special about him. A troubled Clark, meanwhile, sat out in the back of a pickup truck, gazing into the fields. When Jonathan came out and tried to tell him that he had to hide his abilities if he was to be safe because not everybody would be as understanding as he and Martha were, Clark argued that he shouldn't hide if he can help people. His father then revealed to Clark how he came to Earth. In the barn under the floor, Jonathan revealed Clark's ship to him, along with the House of El Command Key, confirming that Clark was an alien. Shocked and afraid, Clark asked if he could still pretend to be Jonathan's son, to which Jonathan simply hugged his adoptive son and assured him that he would always be his son. Jonathan then said that Clark must, in time, find out the reason he was sent to Earth. Many years later, when Clark was 17, he was out with Jonathan and Martha, stuck in a traffic jam on a highway. He argued with his father about leaving the farm and ended up rejecting his adoptive parents as simply the people who found him in a field. Jonathan conceded that Clark had a point, but before he could explain further, a tornado swept through the region and people began evacuating their vehicles. Jonathan told Clark to get Martha to safety while he went to help other people. After getting his mother to a nearby bridge, Clark took a little girl to safety. In the ensuing chaos, Jonathan was momentarily stuck inside his truck after rescuing the Kents' trapped dog, but got out with an injured ankle. Clark prepared to rescue his father and risk exposing his powers, but Jonathan silently signaled him not to. Clark then watched in grief as Jonathan was swept away by the tornado. Shortly after this traumatic episode, Clark, filled with guilt, heeded his father's wishes and left Smallville on a quest to discover the reason he was sent to Earth. Quest For Knowledge After leaving Smallville, Clark existed on the fringes of society so he could easily melt into the shadows if anyone got too nosy. He also slowly discovered more and more about his powers. In 2013, Clark was working on a crab boat, the Debbie Sue. One day, he saw a huge Oil Rig ablaze in the distance and jumped overboard to swim over so he could try and help. Finding people below deck, he helped them to the helipad where the Coast Guard was arriving to transport people to safety. Clark guided the people to the helipad and ushered them aboard the chopper when a piece of rigging began to fall on the helipad. He then held it up long enough for the chopper to get clear before a huge explosion sent him flying into the water unconscious. Regaining consciousness shortly afterward, he swam ashore and stole some clothes before skipping town. Clark then got a job as a bartender at the Cassidy Pub, where he overheard some men talking about the US Military looking for a possible alien spaceship buried under the ice of Ellesmere Island. When a customer, Ludlow, began to grope a waitress named Christie, Clark stepped in and asked him to stop. Ludlow poured his drink over Clark and shoved him to no effect. Clark then quietly walked out of the bar and took out his anger on Ludlow's lorry before departing to find the alien ship. Using the alias "Joe," Clark got a job working for Arctic Cargo, a chopper company near the crash site, and carried the bags of Lois Lane, who was there to report on the ship for the Daily Planet. That night, he trekked to the site himself and used Heat Vision to melt the ice and create a path to the enormous scout ship, which he then boarded. He found a port to plug the command key in, but was attacked by the ship's defenses until he completely inserted the key. He then heard a strange voice and saw a man, whom he followed, finding a bunch of pods, one of which was empty. When Lois, who followed Clark aboard, was attacked by the ship's defenses, Clark saved her, revealing his powers to her and using Heat Vision to cauterize her wound. He then took her back to the surface and returned to the ship, which activated and took off. Once the ship settled on a mountaintop elsewhere, Clark was greeted by an interactive holographic projection of Jor-El and learned of his true name and the history of his long-dead homeworld. He was then told that he was sent to Earth by his parents to guide humanity so they wouldn't make the same mistakes that Kryptonians made. Clark was then shown a Kryptonian skinsuit bearing the House of El's crest and told by Jor-El that he must test the limits of his powers. Donning the suit, Clark exited the ship and began testing his powers, trying many times to fly before taking off and soaring high into the sky. Zod's Arrival Clark returned to Smallville and found Lois at the Smallville Cemetery, standing at the grave of their adoptive father; there, he revealed the reason Jonathan died to protect him and her from the world, convincing Lois to not publish a story revealing him to the world. Clark then returned to the Kent Farm, where he greeted his mother with a hug after many years away. He then explained to her the travels he went on and that he found the answers he was looking for. Later, Clark was watching a game on TV when the lights began to flicker before going out. Venturing outside, he used his super-vision to see the Black Zero in Earth's orbit. Clark and his mother then watched Zod's message to humanity, ordering them to hand over Kal-El or suffer the consequences. Realizing he couldn't put people in harm's way after a discussion with Father Daniel Leone, Clark, wearing his Kryptonian suit, confronted the military and agreed to turn himself in on the condition that Lois be freed. He was then taken into custody and talked with Lois, explaining he was surrendering to humanity rather than Zod. He then turned his attention to the military personnel and assured General Calvin Swanwick that he wasn't their enemy. When Swanwick informed him that his orders were to hand him over to Zod, Clark allowed him to do so. A short time later, Clark stood outside the military base with Lois, waiting for Zod to arrive. He thanked Lois for believing in him, then heard the Kryptonians' ship approaching and firmly urged Lois to go. Faora Hu-Ul then arrived in a Kryptonian dropship for Kal-El and demanded that Lois accompany them, much to Clark's shock. Lois assented, so she and Clark boarded the dropship, which took off. On the way to the Black Zero, Clark surreptitiously handed Lois his command key. Aboard the Black Zero, Clark came face-to-face with Zod, who greeted him genially. He then began to suffer ill effects from the Black Zero's atmosphere, which was replicating Krypton's environment, and collapsed to the floor before falling unconscious. Zod then subjected him to a mental simulation where he explained his intentions to use a World Engine to transform Earth into a new Krypton before questioning Clark about the whereabouts of the Codex, which Jor-El sent to Earth with Kal-El. Clark asked Zod what would happen to the humans if Earth was terraformed, and was shaken to see all of humanity wiped out by the World Engine's effects. He then refused to aid Zod in his genocidal plot and began to sink into a pit of human skulls as Zod taunted him about not belonging to either Earth or Krypton. Clark then awoke from the simulation to find himself tied down to an examination table, virtually powerless. He was deeply shocked to discover that Zod killed Jor-El years earlier. After Zod left to retrieve the Codex, Clark reacted in pain as Jax-Ur drew some of his blood. Jor-El, uploaded into the Black Zero's systems by Lois installing the command key, changed the atmosphere for Clark to regain some strength to break free from his bounds as Jax-Ur retreated in fear. Punching a hole in the ship for sun rays to get through, Clark regained full strength and had final words with his Kryptonian father, who encouraged him to save humanity, starting with Lois, who was falling to Earth in a damaged escape pod. He then flew after Lois, catching her just before the pod exploded in a cornfield.he noticed lois was pale. As he and Lois shared a tender moment, Clark's super-hearing allowed him to hear Zod at the Kent Farm, where the general and his soldiers were threatening Martha. Clark flew off to the farm, where he tackled Zod mid-flight and punched him multiple times in a rage before crashing through a petrol garage. As Zod reacted in pain and confusion as he was exposed to Earth's atmosphere and began developing superpowers, Clark taunted him about his overloaded senses. The dropship arrived and fired an energy blast at Clark, sending him flying into a vehicle. An overwhelmed Zod was taken aboard the dropship, which took off, leaving Faora and Nam-Ek to confront Clark. Clark faced off against Faora and Nam-Ek in a destructive battle, with the incoming military dealing damage to the nearby area. Near the end of the fight, Clark took on Nam-Ek one-on-one, sending him crashing into a train yard, then tackled Faora as she was about to kill Colonel Nathan Hardy. He was then hit by a train thrown by Nam-Ek and sent crashing into a nearby Sears. After Nam-Ek retreated to the Black Zero with an unconscious Faora, Clark emerged from the wreckage and stood before Hardy and others. He thanked the colonel after he declared that he was not their enemy, then flew home to check on Martha. Clark arrived home and told his mother about Zod's plans. Lois then arrived to pass along instructions from Jor-El on how to stop Zod and his men. Clark and Lois returned to the military base, where Clark, now called "Superman," gave the military his spaceship so they could use it to create a singularity that would send the Kryptonian invaders back to the Phantom Zone. Superman then flew off to the Indian Ocean to destroy the Terraforming Generator that Zod had unleashed. He fought against the Kryptonian environment being produced by the Generator and its defensive tentacles before managing to destroy it. Final Battle With Zod After regaining strength from the sun, Superman flew to Metropolis to stop Zod, who had unleashed the Black Zero upon the city. He crashed into the scout ship that Zod was piloting to attack the military plane carrying Kal-El's ship and prepared to use heat vision to destroy the scout ship. When Zod yelled for him to stop and told him that destroying the scout ship would end any chance of reviving Krypton, Superman hesitated before declaring that Krypton had its chance and using heat vision to destroy the Genesis Chamber, causing the scout ship to crash in the middle of Metropolis. Moments later, after Hardy successfully crashed the plane into the Black Zero and created a singularity that started to suck everything nearby into a black hole, Superman emerged from the wreckage of the scout ship to spot Lois falling to the ground. After flying up and catching Lois, he struggled to fly away from the singularity before it closed. Once free of the singularity, he landed with Lois several feet away from Perry White, Steve Lombard, and Jenny Jarwich. In a moment of adrenaline, Lois kissed Superman, who reciprocated. Hearing Zod emerge from what remained of the scout ship, Superman flew over to him and listened somberly as an enraged Zod lamented the loss of his chance to ensure Krypton's survival. He was then struck by Zod and sent flying several feet away. As Zod advanced on him declaring his intentions to kill the humans one by one as revenge against him, Superman rose into the air and vowed to stop Zod before commencing an intense and very destructive battle across Metropolis, destroying buildings, cars, and almost the entire city. Superman and Zod eventually crash-landed in Metropolis Central Station, where Zod unleashed his heat vision at a nearby family. Superman grabbed Zod's neck, trying to divert his heat vision away before having no choice but to snap Zod's neck, killing him. Shocked at what he had to do, he let out a scream of pain as Lois arrived and consoled him as he lay on her. Sometime later, after realizing that the military were spying on him using drones, Superman grabbed one and slammed it into the ground in front of Swanwick's car before telling him to convince Washington D.C. to trust him and that he was on their side but on his own terms. Returning home to Smallville after saving his adopted planet, Clark was consoled by his mother as the two thought back to Clark playing as a child in the farm's garden with a red sheet as cape. Clark then got a job at the Daily Planet. Arriving on his first day, he decided to wear glasses to conceal his identity as Superman before being welcomed to "the Planet" by Lois. Becoming a Hero Clark took a school class from Metropolis on a school trip to S.T.A.R. Labs' Metropolis branch. They went to watch the S.T.A.R. Labs team display their Tachyon Transfer technology that could send innate objects vast distances across space. They opened the portal, but alien creatures called the Ko'erst came through. They were controlling Dr. Forsythe to keep it open so they could invade Earth. Changing into Superman, Clark managed to overpower the Ko'erst and tied them up before they were sent back through to their homeworld. As Metropolis Middle School was on a visiting tour of Wayne Enterprises R&D Facility, criminals using Kryptonian weapons left over from the Black Zero Event broke into the facility to steal from the vault. Superman heard the break-in and confronted the criminals as they made their escape. They used the Kryptonian weapons on Superman, which seemed to have an effect on him and he couldn't get near them. Bruce Wayne, who was being held inside, used a Kryptonian Signal Jammer to create a high-pitched noise that affected everybody, including Superman who, recovering quicker than anybody else, used the opportunity to take out the criminals and hand them over to the Metropolis Police Department. Superman then destroyed the Kryptonian weapons. Taking Down the Bat After Lois and photographer Jimmy Olsen were sent on assignment to Nairomi, Africa to interview General Amajagh, Jimmy was exposed as a CIA operative undercover by Anatoli Knyazev. Knyazev killed Amajagh's men and fled while Amajagh himself took Lois captive. Superman soon arrived, bursting through the ceiling before taking out Amajagh and saving Lois. Back at their apartment, Clark arrived with flowers and food for dinner as Lois was in the bath. She told Clark about the hearing held by Senator June Finch on the Nairomi incident, but Clark told her he didn't care what they thought about his actions when her life was in danger. He then jumped into the bathtub with her and kissed her while fully clothed. she ever more pale. At the Daily Planet, Clark was watching the news showing criminal trafficker Cesar Santos who had been captured and handed over to the Gotham City Police Department by the Batman, who had branded him as well, something considered a death sentence for people going to prison, as Batman only brands the worst kind of criminals. Clark takes the ferry over to Gotham City to report on football. While he was there, he decided to interview Kahini Ziri, the woman on the news who claimed that Superman murdered the people in Nairomi. She wasn't home, but her neighbors notified Clark of the Batman's activities. At the Daily Planet in a daily briefing, Clark asked Perry if he could report on the crime in Gotham after looking into Batman's history, but Perry sarcastically shot him down, stating that crime in Gotham is something common and not worth reporting on. At work, Perry gave Clark the story of the Gotham City University football team's recent glory hopes dashed. Clark again asked Perry if he could cover a story on Batman and his victims, but Perry insisted that he stay on sports. On the news, Wallace Keefe was shown being arrested for spray-painting "False God" onto the Superman Statue as a deflated Clark looked on. Clark was sent to cover a party hosted by Lex Luthor at the Metropolis Library. As Lex began his speech, Clark's super-hearing began to hear somebody with an earpiece on talking about stealing files from Lex, and he detected it as Bruce Wayne. Clark made a beeline for Bruce, introduced himself, and began asking Bruce about his views on the Bat vigilante in Gotham, deducing that Bruce himself is Batman. Bruce smugly shrugged off his question, instead turning it on its head by pointing at the hypocrisy of the Daily Planet and their editorials on Superman. They are both interrupted by Lex, who introduces himself before being ushered away by his assistant Mercedes Graves. Clark then followed Bruce down the stairs as he made his way to retrieve the hacker he placed to steal Lex's files. As he did, he saw on the news a disaster unfolding at the Day of the Dead celebration in Mexico and quickly left the party. Flying to Mexico, Superman entered a burning building to find Carmen, a girl trapped in the fire. He found her and safely got her out of the building, flying her to her mother as most of the people at the celebration gathered around him to touch him. Undeterred, Clark continued to investigate Batman's criminal activities and proceeded to write up an article about it at work. When Perry checked Clark's dropbox for his write-up on football and confronted Clark about it, Clark replied that the press needed to be doing the right thing and exposing Batman for the criminal that he was, but Perry shot Clark's pleas down. Caught up in Luthor's Schemes Over the next few weeks, Superman continued to save the world, saving a family from a flood in Colorado and Russian Cosmonauts from an exploding rocket at the Baikonur Cosmodrome, as his presence on Earth was discussed on various talk shows around America. Clark was at his desk when his post arrived and he found an envelope full of newspaper clippings on Batman, portraying him as "judge, jury & executioner" towards criminals and the poor. As Superman, he tracked Batman to the Gotham City Docks where he found Batman in his Batmobile chasing a half-destroyed lorry down. He caught Batman off-guard around a corner, standing directly in front of the Batmobile and sending the vehicle careening into a gas pump. Superman walked onto the Batmobile and ripped off both doors with his hands, throwing them aside and warning Batman to end his activities before flying off. After Senator Finch called a hearing on the incident in Nairomi and asked for Superman to appear as he was blamed for the deaths of Amajagh's men, Clark, feeling lost, flew to Smallville to see Martha, asking for her advice. His adoptive mother told him that he didn't have to continue to be Superman as he owed the world nothing. and that is not well. Superman flew to the United States Capitol, hovering above to see crowds outside, some supporting him and others denouncing him. He touched down, entered the Capitol, and walked into the hearing room, as people stopped and turned their heads. Finch began by thanking Wallace Keefe for turning up to the hearing, then continued with her opening speech only to stumble on her words as she spots a jar on the table near her. Superman looked on as if something was wrong when a bomb inside Keefe's wheelchair exploded, killing everybody inside the Capitol. Superman, unharmed, opened his eyes to see dead bodies and flames all around him. Disheartened, Superman later flew to Lois's hotel room balcony where he waited for her. He then told her that he had decided to give up being Superman as it was just a dream of a Kansas farmer and that it wasn't real. He then flew way, telling Lois that he was leaving humanity behind. Clark traveled to the Arctic, where he walked for days, trying to find his purpose on the planet. He came across a vision of his adoptive father, who was throwing rocks into a pile. Jonathan told Clark about a flood that occurred on the Kent Farm and how he diverted the water from one farm to another, and that Martha supported him in his time of crisis. Realizing he shouldn't give up on Lois and the world yet, Clark decided to return. Flying back to Metropolis as Superman, Clark heard Lois screaming for help as she was pushed off of the top of LexCorp Tower by Lex; he grabbed her and safely placed her on the ground before flying back up to confront Lex. Lex began telling Superman of how he had manipulated Batman into hating Superman as Lex resented his god-like powers and his self-righteous ideals of being all-powerful. He then revealed that he knew Superman's true identity and that he wanted Superman to go to Gotham, kill Batman, and bring his head to Lex, otherwise Lex would kill Superman's dearest in one hour. Superman replied Lex that Lois was safe on the ground but unwell, but Lex revealed he had Martha kidnapped in an unknown location to Lex and that any harm to him would result in Martha dying. Lex then departed in his helicopter, telling Superman he had under an hour to kill Batman. Superman flew to Lois, who was getting into a taxi, and told her that men don't stay good forever before flying off to Gotham. With the Bat-Signal lighting up the sky above Gotham, Superman flew to find Batman waiting for him in his Mech Batsuit. He asked Batman by addressing him as Bruce Wayne to listen to him and the situation, but Batman had already laid booby traps for Superman, with automatic guns all around that began firing at Superman. Superman destroyed them with his heat vision, walked up to Batman, and pushed him to the ground before again pleading with him to listen. Sonic weapons then attacked Superman, who destroyed them before picking up Batman and flying him through a building, then throwing him into the Bat-Signal and destroying it. Touching down on the rooftop, Superman told Batman that if he wanted him dead, he would've done it already. Batman then ignited a lead-based Smoke Grenade to block Superman's vision before hiding and firing a Kryptonite Smoke Grenade at Superman, severely weakening him. Superman, unaware of the Kryptonite's effects, attacked Batman but was overpowered and sent flying backwards before being kicked down into the building below. Batman began beating Superman until the Kryptonite wore off and Superman stopped Batman's kick; he then threw him through a wall. The two then charged at each other before Superman sent Batman crashing through many floors into a restroom. Batman fired another Kryptonite smoke grenade, weakening Superman again; he then proceeded to beat the Kryptonian and throw him off a balcony many floors below, where Superman landed in a pile of rubble. Batman tied his Grapnel Gun to Superman's feet and began to swing him into the building's pillars before dragging his body next to a Kryptonite Spear he placed earlier. Batman then drew the spear and used it to mark Superman's face before preparing to fatally stab him. Superman then told him that he was letting Lex kill Martha. Hearing his own mother's name shocked and froze Batman, confused as to what Superman was saying. Lois arrived and told Batman that Martha was Superman's mother's name. Horrified by his actions, Batman threw the spear a safe distance away and helped Superman up. Lois informed both heroes that the scout ship was draining power from the city and that Lex was involved. Superman said that he needed to find his mother first, but Batman promised to find and save her instead, so Superman flew off to confront Lex aboard the scout ship. Dawn of Justice Superman crashed through the roof of the scout ship to find Lex in the destroyed Genesis Chamber. When Lex expressed his disappointment that Superman didn't have Batman's head, Superman replied that his plan had failed, only for Lex to state that he had a backup plan, revealing he used Zod's corpse and his own blood to create an ancient Kryptonian deformity designed to kill Superman: Doomsday. When the creature burst through its birthing matrix and tried to attack Lex, Superman stopped it; the monster then punched Superman through the roof, sending him landing in Heroes Park near his own statue. Superman punched Doomsday away and towards LexCorp Tower where it stood roaring over the Metropolis skyline as it is attacked by Boeing AH-64 Apaches, causing the creature to adapt to the attack and release an energy burst as a result. Superman grabbed Doomsday and began flying it out of Earth's atmosphere as Doomsday struggled with Superman. The United States military decided to fire a nuclear missile at the both of them to destroy them; seeing the missile approaching, Superman grabbed and held Doomsday directly in front of it, taking a hit along with the creature. The blast sent Doomsday crashing back down to Earth where he landed on Stryker's Island while Superman floated in Earth's orbit in a severely weakened state, his skin pale and peeling off his body while his muscles were reduced. As the yellow sun shined on his body, he recovered quickly. After being fully healed, Superman flew to Stryker's Island, finding Doomsday facing down Batman in his crashed Batwing and a mysterious woman Diana decked out in armor and wielding a sword, as he sent Doomsday flying into a nearby factory which exploded. Superman asked Batman if he had recovered the Kryptonite Spear, but Batman dryly replied he was a little busy. When Diana remarked that the creature was feeding off of energy, Superman tried to explain that Doomsday was from his world, but Diana just calmly replied she had killed beings from other worlds before. Last Stand The Trinity then began to attack the creature as a unit, with Diana and Superman attacking Doomsday head-on as Batman watched on. Doomsday proved to be too powerful and knocked the two off before turning his attention to Batman, who used his Grapnel Gun to evade Doomsday's heat vision blasts. As Superman prepared to attack Doomsday again, his super-hearing picked up Lois's cries for help, so he left the battle to find her trapped under rubble trying to obtain the Kryptonite Spear. He pulled her from the water before swimming down for the spear himself. He obtained it, but being too close to it make him faint and his body floated to the top of the water as Lois pulled him up and threw the spear away. As he regained his focus, Superman looks to see Diana and Batman failing to stop Doomsday. Realizing he was the only one strong enough to stop the creature, he told Lois that he loved her and that she was his world before flying off, grabbing the spear and flying straight at Doomsday with it. Doomsday released huge amounts of energy, loosening Diana's Lasso of Truth and allowing it to fatally stab Superman in the chest. Superman used Doomsday's spike as leverage to further impale it, killing the creature before dying himself. Sometime later, a huge funeral procession was held for Superman in Heroes Park, with a memorial held in his honor replacing the Superman Statue that was destroyed in his battle with Doomsday, while Clark's body was taken to Smallville and buried there. As the funeral finished, Clark's gravity force that allows him to fly activates, levitating the dirt on top of his casket, implying that he was in fact still alive. Superman's Return After Victor obtained the last of 3 Mother Boxes on Earth from S.T.A.R. Labs, Bruce decided to use it as a means of resurrecting Superman. His body was exhumed from Smallville and bought back to Metropolis, where it was placed within the waters in the Kryptonian ship, still there after his battle with Doomsday. Dropping the mother box into the water, Barry ran into the chamber with enough speed and power, that it regenerated Clark. Clark's eyes opened and he flew out of the ship, landing near the Superman monument, looking around until Diana, Arthur, Victor and Barry appeared. Clark scanned them with his x-ray vision, but Cyborg's defense system overwhelmed him and opened fire on Clark, believing he was about to attack. Victor missed and Clark retaliated against them, taking on and overpowering the 4 members currently present. Soon after, Batman arrived and Clark attacked him before threatening his life. Before Clark could do anything to Bruce however, Alfred and Lois arrived on the scene which was enough for Clark to stop what he was doing. He released Bruce and landed on the ground, embracing her, then flew off with her to his home in Smallville. Back in Action After flying back home to Smallville, Clark found that his mother had sold the house and moved away. He slowly, but surely regains his memories back, while also being reunited with his mother, who was happy to see him alive and well. Clark however knew that the others would need some aid against Steppenwolf. He suited up and headed for a nuclear facility in Russia, where he encountered Steppenwolf and begin aiding the league against him and his parademons. He also aided The Flash in clearing any nearby civilians and in his case, he lifted an entire building full of them to safety. Returning back to the nuclear facility, Superman began attacking Steppenwolf again, then aiding Cyborg in the separation of all three mother boxes. Though hit by the blowback it caused, Superman and Cyborg were alright and the man of steel came to the aid of the others as they continued against Steppenwolf. Diana went in to strike the new god and Superman utilized his arctic breath to Steppenwolf's weapon cold and brittle, enough so for Diana to destroy his weapon. Steppenwolf, now trembling in fear, was swamped by his own Parademons and escaped through a Boom Tube. With Steppenwolf dealt with, Clark continued his career as a reporter and helped Martha move back to Smallville, with some aid from Bruce as well. Race With Flash Following the incident with Steppenwolf and the Parademons, Barry and Clark met up again, only this time for a race. Both however made wagers, Clark's was if he won, Bruce said that Barry would have to take the whole league out for brunch. Though Barry was a little betrayed by Bruce telling Clark, he agreed. Barry however made it clear that if he won, he can tell everyone he beat Superman in a race. Clark agreed and both shook on it, then got ready to race to the Pacific. After a few seconds, both moved at incredibly high speeds towards the Pacific Coast, but it's unknown who won. Appearance Clark/Kal-El is a humanoid alien, standing above 6 feet tall with black hair and hazy blue eyes. He resembles a Caucasian Human and is very muscular in build. As Clark Kent, he wears fairly simple clothing during his youth, such as cheque shirts and plain shirts with jeans and boots. As he grew and later traveled the world, he continued to wear simple clothing and sported a heavy beard. When he moved to Metropolis, he got rid of his beard and dressed more professionally; he also began wearing glasses to distance himself from his superhero persona so that he could blend in, not be noticed as Superman, and live a normal life. As Superman, he wears a costume consisting of a Kryptonian Skinsuit with a blue body, a red-and-yellow House of El emblem on the chest, a long red cape, and red boots. Abilities See Also: Kryptonian As a Kryptonian, Clark has special abilities that enhance his physical attributes whilst under the rays of a Yellow Sun: *'Super Strength' *'Super Speed' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Hearing' *'Heat Vision' *'Telescopic Vision' *'X-Ray Vision' *'Flight' *'Accelerated Healing' *'Invulnerability' *'Super Dexterity' *'Super Breath' Weaknesses Kal-El's main weakness is Kryptonite, a radioactive exomineral leftover from the Black Zero and the World Engine which transformed normal rock into lethal Kryptonian deterrents. A large enough piece of Kryptonite could kill Kal-El, whereas when it is concentrated into a gas form, it has lasting effects for a few minutes before wearing off. He is also vulnerable to other super-powered beings, such as other Kryptonians, with strength that is enough to challenge his own; although it may not kill him, it can still affect him. The spiky, bony protrusions from Doomsday's body proved to be fatal to Kal-El, leaving a large piercing hole in his chest from where Doomsday stabbed him, killing him. Kryptonian weaponry was able to visibly harm him including Kryptonian plasma bolts. The radiation of a red sun totally nullifies the powers he gains from a yellow sun, making him vulnerable to harm. Because Kal-El grew up on Earth, when he first experienced a kryptonian environment, he was severely weakened and fell unconscious until his body adjusted. Kal-El's super-hearing can be used against him by overloading it, causing him immense pain in his ears through sensory overload, as evidenced when Batman used Kryptonian sonar guns to harm him and stop him in his tracks. Equipment * Kryptonian Skinsuit - Kal uses a House of El skinsuit as his superhero persona. * Fortress of Solitude - A Kryptonian scout ship originally created to explore and colonize space, it briefly falls under the control of Lex Luthor. After Justice League, it presumably falls back under Kal's control. Personality Growing up as the only person of his kind and very different and alienated by his peers, Clark grew up a very confused, lonely and lost person. Instilled with moral values by his adoptive parents, he grew up to care for other people and do the right thing. Realizing he could help others with his powers, he often went against his adoptive father's wishes to help others. After Jonathan's death, Clark went on a journey of self-discovery in which he had to control his pent-up anger; instead of releasing his awesome power on mere humans, he instead found different means, like wrecking a truck instead. He also showed impressive anger when Zod threatened Martha, tackling him and releasing incredible rage upon him. His anger was again shown when Zod threatened innocent bystanders and had to snap his neck to prevent his madness from continuing any longer. After committing murder, a tearful Clark screamed out at what he had to do, fully remorseful of the necessary act he had to commit. After this, he became far more willing to kill for the greater good of others, as he tackled Amajagh holding Lois hostage through a wall at bullet speed, apparently killing him. He came close to burning Lex away with heat vision in rage and anger when he learned that the latter had his mother hostage and showed pictures of her in captivity while threatening to burn her to death, though he expressed sorrow that he would have to kill Batman and bring his dead body to Lex in exchange for his mother's survival. He killed Doomsday with a Kryptonite Spear, slowing impaling the creature after he found out that was the only way to stop it. In Lois's presence, Clark seems to enjoy life a bit more, with her spunky and sometimes flirty personality having a kind effect on him. Despite having felt isolated from humanity for most of his life due to his powers, when he learned about Zod's plans to restore Krypton at the expense of Earth, Clark immediately chose to protect humanity, refusing to sacrifice his adopted people for the sake of a planet that had died long ago. After meeting his biological father Jor-El and learning the truth about his Kryptonian heritage, Clark was instilled with hope and confidence that he could protect mankind and strive to create a better world than his destroyed homeworld. Fully aware of his race's mistakes which ultimately led to Krypton's destruction, Clark was determined to prevent Zod and his followers from terraforming Earth into a new Krypton, refusing to let another world suffer a similar fate. Appearances *Man of Steel: The Early Years *Man of Steel: The Fate of Krypton *Man of Steel: Superman Saves Smallville *Man of Steel: Superman's Superpowers *''Man of Steel'' *Man of Steel (Novel) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Playground Heroes *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Field Trip *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Lights Out *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Crossfire *Guide to the Caped Crusader/Guide to the Man of Steel: Movie Flip Book *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Tech Manual *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Suicide Squad'' *''Justice League'' *''Untitled Justice League film'' *''Untitled Superman film'' }} Trivia * In Earth translation, Kal-El's name means "Star-''Child''." It also resembles the Hebrew words קול אל or kol el, which could be interpreted as "voice of God." *Brandon Routh and Tom Welling expressed interest in the role, who played Superman in the film Superman Returns and in the TV series Smallville, respectively. * Henry Cavill is the first non-American actor to play Superman. * Before Henry Cavill was chosen, Joe Manganiello, Armie Hammer, and Mattew Goode were considered for the role before Hammer was given the role of Batman in the aborted Justice League: Mortal. * Henry Cavill previously was attached to star as Superman to McG's failed Superman movie before Bryan Singer took over as director and the film became Superman Returns. * For the first time in Superman media, it is visually explained what happens when Superman flies (gravity is manipulated around him with bits of snow and gravel in a gravitational pull around him before he takes off). * The Superman costume is considered underwear on his home planet, Krypton, which is ironic given this is the first portrayal of the character in a film without his famous red trunks. * Cavill wore a replica version of Christopher Reeve's Superman suit in his audition for the role. * This version of Superman doesn't generate a bio-electrical aura, unlike the mainstream version in the comics. * The memorial issue for Clark Kent in the Daily Planet at the end of Batman v Superman gives 1986 as the year of his birth despite him stating in Man of Steel, which is set in 2013, that he has been on Earth for 33 years, which would put the year of his birth in 1980. External links * * Category:Males Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Super-Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Kryptonian Category:Aliens Category:Characters in the comics Category:Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with flight Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with super hearing Category:Characters with heat vision Category:Heroes Category:2015 deaths Category:Characters with super breath Category:Characters with super dexterity Category:Justice League members